Nobody's Home
by thundercalls
Summary: “She wants to go home, but nobody’s home, that’s where she lies, broken inside.” She sang, looking at Draco as she poured her heart out and strummed the guitar. PG for one bad word


Nobody's Home 

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside." She sang, looking at Draco as she poured her heart out and strummed the guitar.

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series, and the song is © to Avril Lavigne.**

The roar of the Great Hall was tremendous. Giving Ginny even worse butterflies. She rubbed her hands together, trying to prevent them from sweating. This all started eight months ago when she first started dating Draco Malfoy. She was in love with him, but have yet to tell him, mainly because he's too guarded, sheltered. He never let her in, ignored her 70% of the time they were in public. In private was another story. He was kind, sweet, loving, nothing like his reputation held him up as.

"Gin, you almost ready?" Angelina Lacour, her best friend, asked. Coming up and placing her right hand on the table by Ginny, bending forward to whisper in Ginny's ear. She was a Slytherin, and Malfoy's cousin. She was 5'7", with flowing brown curls to her waist, almond shaped dark brown eyes, which her left eyebrow was pierced, and full lips. She lusted after her housemate and fellow Quidditch played Blaise Zabini. That's the second reason she was helping Ginny, to get Blaise to notice her more than as a Quidditch player. The first being the love she held for her cousin and best friend.

"Yeah. Where's Luna and Michael?" Ginny asked, looking behind for the two Ravenclaw's, hoping they weren't backing down.

"They're cool. Making sure _this_ is still cool with Dumbledore." She looked up at the Head table and nodded once towards their other friends.

Even though Ginny and Michael had mutually broke up at the end of her fourth year, they were still friends. They'd started out friends after all, and then kissed once after a few butterbeers and they found they liked kissing. So began the dating, and the making out, and Ron's temper. The further and further they got towards sex they realized they were better off friends.

"What about Luna?" Ron piped up, hearing his girlfriend's name.

"Nothing, she'd just helping me with something." Ginny replied offhandedly. With a dismissive hand wave, she turned back to Angelina, "C'mon, we'd better go get ready ourselves, "See you later Ron."

"If you're going off with Malfoy, you're staying in the Great Hall." Ron said, protectiveness and command in his voice.

"I'm not '_going off with him_', I'm _running,_ off to marry him! There's a big difference." Ginny commented as she stood, holding her straight face for a few moments, but when she noticed Ron get paler and paler, then greener and greener, she broke out into an amused smile, "I'm joking Ron, I'm _joking_. You know, ha-ha, shits and grins."

Ron frowned at her swear, "Lady's shouldn't swear."

"Most women do, dumbass (A/N - The ones I do at least :-p)." Ginny replied, just to tick him off a bit more, "But just so you know, I'm off with Luna, Michael, and Angelina for ten minutes. You'll see me soon."

Ron nodded reluctantly on not knowing _exactly_ where she was going, and turned back to his food and talking with the paired off best friends of his, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Ginny nervously followed Angelina out of the Great Hall, and into the Main Entrance hall. They turned left to the little door that would lead to another door behind the Head and Professors' table. Ginny was the first to enter, Angelina following and quietly closing the door.

"We all ready?" Ginny asked, rubbing her hands on the thigh of her robes.

"Yep. It's a go. Dumbledore agreed to do the spell. It'll float us and our instruments out into the Great Hall." Luna said, pulling off her robe to show her chosen outfit. It was dark blue jeans, a studded belt, and a black tank top with _'I don't suffer from insanity – I enjoy every minute of it'_ across it in bold red letters, a little girl with mused hair and in a straight jacket underneath.

"Let's just hope Malfoy doesn't leave early." Michael responded, his robe already off as he sat at the drums. He was dark blue baggy jeans, a chain belt, and a gray long sleeved shirt, underneath a black tee.

"He won't. I told my cousin to stay put or I'll kick his ass." Angelina said, removing her robe as well. She wore a push up black corset tank with dark green ruffles peeking out at the chest and straps, rockstar jeans, black leather stiletto boots, and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, putting a black leather newsboy cap on her head, "And he knows if he leaves, I'll own up to that threat. After all, I have my Uncle Lucius's temper."

"Believe me, I know." Ginny muttered, being the last to remove her robe. She had on dark green cargo pants, a gray bare midriff tank top with crazy dark green bold writing spelling out 'Broken', white leather boots, and a studded belt. She pulled her hair up, and tied her favorite necklace around her neck; a silver dragon Draco had given her at Christmas. She picked up her dark green guitar, and wrapped the strap around her shoulder. Angelina did the same with her purple bass guitar, and Luna with her blue one. Ginny then asked, "What do we do now?"

"Knock twice and kick the door. As loud as possible." Luna said, looking to the door leading behind the Professor's table.

Angelina took charge and walked to the door. She banged the side of her closed fist on it, then the solid square of her boot's toe to kick the door. She quickly ran back to her spot behind Ginny's left and got ready to play her bass. They felt magic surround them, their stomachs turning, like they were riding a roller coaster. They floated towards to wall to their left, and then _through_ it into the Great Hall, which caused most to become quiet, a few exclaiming 'Cool!'

"Students, young Miss Weasley has something she wants to share with us. Please welcome Ginny Weasley, Angelina Lacour, Luna Lovegood, and Michael Corner." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, and then he winked at Ginny, who gained a whole lot of courage at the smile gesture.

Angelina's bass started out softly at first, then the rest joined in and Ginny began singing.

**_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_**

****

**What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

As the chorus came up, they got louder, and Ginny's eyes focused on Draco's, who was staring dumbstruck at his girlfriend.

**She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

She looked at her guitar briefly, then her eyes snapped to Draco during, 'Broken inside.'

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

She looked from the corner of her eye at Angelina, who was jamming with her back to the students, focusing more on Michael as she smiled at him when he mouthed something to her. She looked to Luna, who was smiling and blushing at Ron quick, then got serious and looked down to focus on the music.

**Be strong; be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs**

Angelina and Luna came forward, ready to echo backup on the chorus.

**She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

Their playing got even louder, Michael's pounding on the drums began more furious, and their singing matched the volume on the next section, Angelina and Luna still echoing.

**Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah**

Ginny fell back for a second, letting her friends sing alone for a second as she focused on the guitar, then came forward to do another chorus.

**She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside**

On the final part of the song, Ginny's eyes connected with Draco's

**She's lost inside  
Lost inside, oh ohhh   
She's lost inside  
Lost inside, oh ohhh yeah**

The hall erupted into cheers after Ginny, Luna, Angelina, and Michael stopped playing. Several stood; followed by several more, then most the Hall was standing, including most of the Professors, hell! Dumbledore was even standing! As Ginny stepped down from the platform, leaving her guitar and friends behind, she was greeted with more claps, and a questioning Ron. Ignoring them all, her eyes connected with Draco's as she headed towards the exit. Leaving behind Ron, the cheers, and her friends, Ginny headed to the great Willow by the lake.

It didn't take him long to come after her. It was there within minutes, "That was good." He said, surprise and awkwardness in the three little words.

"Thanks." Ginny said softly, her arms crossed over her chest, tears gathering in her eyes as the soft breeze shook her hair and caused gooseflesh.

Draco came around, his gorgeous storm cloud gray eyes piercing into her honey chocolate eyes. He sighed, and kissed her forehead. He first put his hands on her shoulders, then cupped her cheeks when she looked straight ahead at the hollow base of his neck, "Ginny…"

"I did that song to let you know how I feel Draco. You're so damn guarded. You know, we've been dating for eight months and I don't know you middle name, or what cologne you wear, or what your favorite food is." Tears silently slipped down her cheeks, "I love you, but if you don't open up it's over."

Draco's mouth opened, then closed, then opened, and then closed.

Tears slipped down Ginny's cheeks and she looked down to the grass. She sniffled and looked up, "I'm sorry. All I wanted was you to be my home."

"Gin…" He regained his composer, kissing her lips softly, "Don't you know, I _am _your home."

"But nobody's there." She responded, walking away, tears held at bay now came in tidal waves. She wanted to sob but refused to. She was half way up to the castle when she noticed Angelina running down the steps. She just ran past her friend towards the safety of Gryffindor tower as she openly sobbed now.

As Angelina and Draco watched her run away, Angelina looked back at her cousin and made a cutthroat motion, before heading after her friend.

Draco collapsed to the ground, sitting against the willow, several things Ginny had said echoing in his head, "_She wants to go home, But nobody's home, That's where she lies, Broken inside – So damn guarded – All I wanted was you to be my home – I love you_." The last echoed in his head the longest. He dropped his head back on the willow and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

Woohoo! I've wanted to do a Songfic to this song for a while now, and now I have! :) I _could possibly_ continue with a Draco chapter, or maybe make this an actual fic or do a prequel showing the beginning of the relationship, or all of those. ::shrug:: You decide whether this should continue or not.

Side note: Hopefully the slashes I use as a divider show up. I've done past fics the last week or two with the wave and slashes don't show up. And _hopefully_ the italics and bold show up on the lyrics otherwise I'm gonna SCREAM!

Please review :)


End file.
